No Matter What
by Love'n'Peace21
Summary: He was always there to comfort Kagome. Even if it invoveled him to be that one type of person he believes he is. Even then so, InuYasha always helps her when she need its the most. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

First things first. First InuYasha story. First one-shot as well. This story was inspired by a dream I had last night and about the way InuYasha is always protective over Kagome. So... Here it is! Also, I suggest listening to Ke$ha- Dancing with Tears in my Eyes at the beginning of the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own InuYasha. He and other charathers belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc.

The Inu-Tachi had gotten yet another jewel shard. At the moment, they were heading back to Kaede's village to rest. "We have half the jewel now!" InuYasha yelled, his smirk growing more and more. Miroku looked over towards Kagome. She hadn't say anything since she came from the well that morning. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango called out, her warm brown eyes holding worry for her 'sister'. "... Y-yea... I'm fine." She spoke, her eyes still casted under her bangs. "Are ya sure Kagome? You seem upset about something..." Shippo gave his two cents. "Yes, I'm fine..." InuYasha sniffed the air and looked back at the future prietess on his back. "Kagome, why did your scent change? You ain't lyin' again are you?" He asked. When no answer came for two minutes, he growled. "Dammit Kagome!" He stopped and landed on the ground. Kagome got off his back and contuied to walk. Kaede's village was too far away now. A soft hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. "Kagome, please tell us what happened." Sango pleaded. Kagome sighed before turning around to Sango and hugging her tightly. "... I just need time to think..." She let go and contuied walking. "Kagome! KAGOME!" InuYasha ran and jumped only to pummle to the ground when a simple command, "Sit boy.", came into the air. Miroku looked at Sango and they shook their heads. Once he got out of his crater, he sighed before the four turned and walked towards the village. They came into the area, only to see Kagome talking with a local woman who was watching the childern. "Oi, Kagome." InuYasha called. "Excuse me," she walked over, her eyes still covered, "Yes?" "What's up? You pissed bout' somethin'?" She shook her head. "Then let me see your eyes." She stiffened. It hadn't take long for him to be able to read her like a book. "N-n-no..." He raised a single black eyebrow. "Oh?" She nodded. "Why? If ya ain't got anything to hide, let me see." He spoke, his eyes narrowing with everyword. Kagome raised her voice, loud enough for him still hear, since they had been whispering. "No offence or anything, InuYasha, but get off my back already!" She hissed. This made him take a step back. She walked away and contuied her talk with the woman. "She seems upset. What did you say to her?" InuYasha turned to the monk, whose eyes were closed with his left hand infront of him like usual. "Nuttin'. All I asked was what was wrong." "And?" "... And to see her eyes." "You already know you can read her like a book. So, why try and try again? Let her decide the time she wants to tell us, and take the approach that way." "Keh. Why should I?" "Because you love and care for her." Silence filled the air between them. "Who ever said?" He growled out. "No one. It's quite easy to see your love for her with the way your protective of her." Miroku watch his hanyou friend's face blow into a blush. "K-keh..."

Later that day, The group sat outside of Kaede's house, talking about random things. Kagome finally had her chocolate brown eyes out from undernearth her bangs. "I-is Miss K-k-kagome here?" The all looked straight to see a demon child- a purple mouse- come up, shaking. Shippo stood up and walked over. "Why do you ask?" "I-i have a le-letter.." She handed it to Shippo before running away. Shippo looked at the mouse and turned and handed the letter to Kagome. "Kagome, what is it ye have?" Kagome shrugged and ripped the letter open. She took out a piece of paper and read it, before her eyes narrowed. She took her fingers and took out pictures. She looked through them before her eyes widened. The letter and pictures fell to the ground as her legs shooked and she threw her hands into her hair. "No, no,no,no,no,no,no..." She chanted over and over again as tears formed. "K-kagome?" Sango asked. This caused Kagome to scream loudly before breaking down in tears. Miroku and Sango ran to her side as InuYasha knelt infront of her as she yelled and mumble things. "Kagome! KAGOME?" InuYasha looked at the pictures and his eyes narrowed. He pushed Shippo, Sango, and Miroku away and gathered Kagome into his arms, before walking to the well. "INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YE GOING WITH KAGOME!" Kaede yelled. He stopped before he he spoke. "You wouldn't understand..." He ran until he made to the well and jumped. When he landed on the other side, Kagome was still crying. He walked out and walked towards the tree close to her window. He climbed it and opened it enough to crawl in. He layed down with her and held her close. "In-InuYasha... Why couldn't I save him? I was with him, and I could've save him..." "Kagome, we all want to save our families from death and sickness, but we all ain't "Supa-Man". All we can really do is protect them the best we can." He felt Kagome snuggle closer to him and felt her sigh. "Why are you so wise?" "Keh. Kagome, remember, I lost my mom and dad." Kagome looked at him with red, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for making you... something you must not want to be." She spoke softly, knowing he would here. "Feh. I could care less, as long as your safe, Kagome." He stiffened. 'Did I really just say that?' "Inu... InuYasha? Do you mean that?" "Y-yea..." "... Oh..." He sighed before getting up and walking towards the window. "I'll... I'll see ya tomorrow, right? Might as well go and check on the gang..." He slipped out onto a branch but didn't go any further when he heard her yell his name. "INUYASHA!" He turned only to be met with a pair of soft, pink lips on his rough ones. His eyes widened, but he returned it with as much force. She moved away to look at him. "B-bye..." She slipped back in and closed the window and pulled the curtains. He looked at the now closed window, and smirked. He ran back and jumped into the well.

Back in his time, he ran till he got to the Goshiboku and jumped, landing on a branch. He decide to tell them in the morning, then go find Kouga and laugh at him since he took Kagome's first kiss. He smiled and then grinned. Kagome was now his.

Kagome changed into a nightgown and layed down, her cheeks and neck burning with the scarlet blush. 'I can't believe I did that! Yet, he kissed me back... Is he really still in love and Kikyo and just gave into my self-pity.. Or does he really love me back?' Kagome sighed and got up again. She walked over towards a picture on he desk. She took it into her hands and sadly smiled. In the picture, was four people, two adults and one child. The child looked to be around 6 or 7. The adults were a man and a woman. The woman had hair down to her lower back that was a black-brown and in a messy bun, her eyes a kind brown-black her hands on her stomach, which looked to have her with child. The man has raven blakc hair that was to his shoulders and had deep brown eyes, much like her own. The child was a girl with her hair in two small side ponytails and in both of the adults arms. Kagome smiled and looked at their family portait. Her finger landed on the man. "Daddy..." She smiled softly and remember InuYasha's words. "I thank you for saving me from that car accident," she sniffled, "and I wish you were here..." She smiled before kissing the picture. She went to bed and helded the picture close to her.

Both InuYasha and Kagome looked at the sky/ceiling and softly sung a song ending of a song that their mothers sang to them when they were young.

_"The dream we had imagined in our childhood has become a wind_

It returns to the place that we had promised  


_(I love you) The word to which you had left_

With the melody of the memories..."

Done. Hopefully you liked, and even if you didn't, thanks for reading. PM me or review if this should turn into a two shot. If this is confusing, also PM or review so I can clear it up. Also the song at the end, is: Hatsune Miku- Music Box. Its a pretty song. Once again, me no own nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who has followed me through and through, I'm sorry to say that I am giving away my account to Blue321Rose. I lost insprition in this. I'll be deleting the Sonic stories I've made. I sorry again. Only one will still be on.

Sorry,

L'n'P21


End file.
